This invention relates to a folding stroller for carrying very young children.
Folding strollers for carrying children have proven to be very practical since the strollers can be folded and put in automobiles or conveniently carried by hand on public transportation such as buses, subways, trains and other crowded places where they could not otherwise be taken unfolded with children sitting in them. However, strollers of this type which are presently known are hard to fold and unfold and have excessive volume and weight.